


Let Me Prove You Wrong

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Hello! I’m in a Sam mood. Dean gets laid alot and I would like something where the reader is kinda chubby but adorable and dean leaves with some girl from the bar and she notices Sam is annoyed by it. She thinks she’s unloveable even though she hasn’t told anyone and tries to cheer Sam up by going home and playing some board games. It ends up taking an sexy turn as Sam is interested in her but she doesn’t see it because she thinks she’s unloveable. She admits it to Sam and he proves her wrong.





	Let Me Prove You Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Hello! I’m in a Sam mood. Dean gets laid alot and I would like something where the reader is kinda chubby but adorable and dean leaves with some girl from the bar and she notices Sam is annoyed by it. She thinks she’s unloveable even though she hasn’t told anyone and tries to cheer Sam up by going home and playing some board games. It ends up taking an sexy turn as Sam is interested in her but she doesn’t see it because she thinks she’s unloveable. She admits it to Sam and he proves her wrong.

Sam rolled his eyes as he watched his brother leave with some bottle blonde. “Whatever.” He mumbled. Shaking his head, he downed the rest of his beer.

You were on the way back from the bathroom when you saw his face. Sam was the brother you had a thing for, not that you’d ever say anything. He had the body of perfection. You? Not so much. Once you reached the table, you smiled at him. “Come on.”

“What?” He glanced up at you. 

“I say we go home and break out the board games.” You had some under your bed that never got used. Between hunting, and Dean…they collected dust.

That dimpled grin made it’s appearance before he got up. Sam loved spending time with you, it didn’t matter what the pair of you were doing. You’d been hunting with the boys a couple years now, and sometime along the way, he’d fallen for you.

And kept his mouth shut.

He figured it was safer that way, and he didn’t think you were interested in him. So, he suffered in silence, taking your friendship and being happy with just that.

* * *

“Go get snacks, Sammy. I’ll get the games.” You smiled up at him before turning towards the hall.

He watched you with longing for a moment before letting out a soft sigh and heading towards the kitchen. He knew all your favorite snacks, and figured he’d grab those first.snacks, and figured he’d grab those first.

* * *

“Dude!” You groaned. “ _Again_?!” You didn’t understand how every time you played Monopoly, Sam got the best properties. You didn’t land on them once until he’d bought them.

He laughed, causing you to push him lightly. “You might as well just give me all your money now, Y/N/N.” He held out his hand.

Glaring at him playfully, you stuck your tongue out at him. “Nope. Not happening. One of these days I _will_ be victorious!”

That made him laugh even harder. “We’ve played this how many times in two years and you have _yet_ to beat me?”

“Shut up, Sammy.”

* * *

After he slaughtered you in Monopoly, you grabbed Clue. “Harry Potter edition!” You grinned.

“You want to play Clue with a _hunter_?” He smirked.

“I’m a hunter, too!” You pointed out as you set it out on the table. “And…it’s Harry Potter. Shush.” You were looking down as you pulled everything out, so you didn’t see the look he gave you. He loved how excited you got over things like this, and how your face lit up. “Who do you want to be?” You asked, looking up with a smile.

He shrugged. “I’ll be Ron.”

“I’ll be Luna.”

“I think you’re more of a Hermione.”

You blushed, handing out the house point tokens. “This is supposed to be played with more than two people, so we can always fudge the rules a bit.”

* * *

By the time you made it through Clue, and Sorry!, you were both somewhat sore from sitting. “Hey, I didn’t know you had _Twister_.” He grinned, grabbing it out of your box of games.

You shook your head and blushed. “That’s, uh, because I don’t play it.”

“I can tell. It’s still in it’s plastic.” He pointed out. “Why don’t we give it a shot?”

“No, it’s getting late, Sammy.” You lied.

He moved a bit closer. “I’d _like_ to get tangled up with you, though.”

You stared at him, not sure what was going on with him. People didn’t look at you like…that. “Uh, _what_?” You asked.

“I’d like to play Twister with you, get tangled up with you, and see if maybe we can move on to _other_ types of…‘Twister’ after.”

By now, your face felt like it was on fire. Literally. It was burning up. You shook your head. “No, Sammy. I-” Tears welled in your eyes. “I’m not the type of girl that guys fawn over, lust after, or fall in love with.” Grabbing your games, you started to pack up, Sam staring at you in shock. “It’s okay, Sam. I _know_ that you’re just annoyed that Dean left with that bar skank.”

That did it for Sam. He took the box from your hands and made you face him. His hands cupped your face as he kissed you deeply. Your hands gripped his hips. “I love you, Y/N.” His breath hit your face. “I’ve loved you for a long time.”

“Sam, I’m not someone who’s lovable.” You told him quietly.

“Let me prove you wrong.” His hazel eyes locked with yours. “In any way I can. In every way I can.” You blinked, causing a tear to fall. Without hesitating, he gently licked up the tear. “Let me make love to you, let me make you breakfast in bed, make your coffee just the way you like it, make you mad when I leave a wet towel somewhere. Let me prove it.”

Something in you made you nod. Made you want to let him try. If anyone made you feel safe, it was Sam. “Okay.” You told him with a small smile.

Grinning, his hands slowly moved down your body to your thighs, surprising you when he was able to lift you, causing you to squeal slightly. “My room, or yours?” He chuckled.

Your arms were around his neck as he held you up. “Yours.”

* * *

Sam had placed you gently on his bed, his lips brushing down your neck. His hands pushed up your shirt, your bodies moving apart just long enough for him to pull it off of you. He rolled his hips as he laid between your legs. You felt the obvious bulge in his jeans. “That’s _all_ for you, baby girl.” He groaned in your ear.

Your hands pulled his shirt up, feeling the tiniest bit brave at the moment. He grinned when his bare skin touched yours. Reaching behind you, he unhooked your bra, and you knew that was from practice. It joined your shirt elsewhere in his room, forgotten.

He moved down your body, worshiping your breasts. His tongue flicked against your nipples, making you whimper. Watching your face, he smirked when he sucked on one side, and then the other. “I can’t _wait_ to hear you.”

Biting your lip, you watched as he kissed down your stomach, not the least bit bothered. You were chubby, you knew that. It was why you didn’t view yourself as lovable. You were nervous, but trying to push that down. His hands undid your jeans and pulled them down, taking your underwear with them.

“Sammy…” You breathed as he moved to lay between your legs.

He grinned at you. “I got you, baby girl.”

Before he let you reply, his face was buried between your legs. His tongue was moving against your clit, his hands gripping your thighs. Having someone go down on you wasn’t something you’d ever been a fan of. Until now. Sam growled against your soaking pussy, devouring you. You gripped his hair, your hips rolling slightly. Feeling him suck on your clit, you cried out for him. Your legs were shaking as he slowed down.

He crawled up your body, his eyes meeting yours. “Make love to me, Sammy.” You breathed.

“Anytime.” He smirked, getting out of bed long enough to strip the rest of the way.

His erection sprang free from the confines of his clothes and you inhaled. Even his cock was perfect. How was that even possible?

Sam settled between your legs, smiling down at you. “Are you sure?” He asked you gently.

Cupping his face with your hands, you pulled him in for a loving kiss. “I’m sure, Sammy.” You grinned.  

His lips moved against yours as he rolled his hips forward. You moaned into his mouth, your hands moving to grip his shoulders. As he rocked his hips, his lips moved to your neck. His touches were feather light almost, but held such love. His hand moved down your side to grip your ass, his thrusts becoming harder. “God, you feel _so_ good.” He groaned, his forehead on your shoulder.

“Sammy!” You gasped as he changed the angle.

Moving to look at you, his eyes locked with yours. “I love you.”

It seemed to click for you more than ever that Sam fucking Winchester loved you. “I love you, too.” You breathed, smiling at him.

His face lit up before his lips captured yours. His hand went from your ass to grip the top of his headboard. “Sam!” You cried out as he slammed into you, his groans making you throb. “Fuck!” Clenching around him, your fingers dug into his skin.

He growled against you, close to cumming himself. Finally, he thrust into you one last time, moving to hold you tight. He chuckled as he buried his face in your neck.

“What?” You asked, still smiling.

“Who thought playing board games could lead to me finally telling you how I feel? Let alone fucking you?”

* * *


End file.
